daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Larson
Paige Larson is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. Introduced by executive producers Ken Corday, Lisa de Cazotte and Greg Meng, the character is portrayed by True O'Brien, who first appeared on March 3, 2014 and departed on September 9, 2015 after her character was murdered. O'Brien made a brief appearances via flashbacks and visions on September 28 and October 2, 2015. She made an appearance again on October 31, 2017. Paige is introduced as a good Samaritan who returns JJ Deveraux (Casey Moss) his wallet which he dropped and is in a relationship with him for majority of her time on the show. She is the daughter of Eve Donovan (Kassie DePaiva) and niece of Theresa Donovan (Jen Lilley). Following her death, it is revealed she is the daughter of Eduardo Hernandez making her the sister of Rafe Hernandez, Dario Hernandez, Arianna Hernandez and Gabi Hernandez. Casting In February 2014, Soap Opera Digest announced that model True O'Brien had been cast as Paige Larson on the series. O'Brien made her first on-screen debut on March 3, 2014. About her audition, O'Brien said "It was an intense process. It was the first time I had really tested for anything. I didn't know what was going on, so I just let it happen. When I walked out of there, I felt good. I was very thankful to have had that opportunity to even experience something like that." In June 2015, it was confirmed that O'Brien was let go from the series, she exited on September 9, 2015. O'Brien returned in flashbacks on September 28, when Paige's death scene was shown and in her mother's visions on October 2, 2015. In October 2017, O'Brien reprised the role of Paige as part of special dream-sequence episode on October 31, 2017 Background Paige was born on May 29, 1995 and would grew up with her single mother Eve Donovan. Her father would later be revealed to be Eduardo Larson; which would make Rafe, Arianna, Dario and Gabi her half-siblings. Storylines |-|2014-15= In early 2014, Paige Larson arrives in Salem without her mother, Eve Donovan (Kassie DePaiva), and quickly develops a connection to JJ Deveraux (Casey Moss). Upon Eve's arrival back to Salem, Paige's relationship with JJ begins to hit a hard spot, ultimately ending with them parting ways multiples times. She becomes close to another guy, Cole Hines (Riley Bodenstab), and asks him out on a date, which he accepts. After their date, Paige meets up with JJ at the park, where he apologizes profusely and asks for a second chance. She forgives him, leading them to reconcile. Cole finds her at the park watching Parker play and tells her that JJ will hurt her and that she deserves better, but when he sees that she's not listening to him, he leaves. He then works with her mother Eve to break JJ and Paige up. Cole plants drugs in JJ's backpack to frame him. When Paige realizes what Cole has done, she angrily confronts him. At first he denies the accusations, but then Cole tells her how amazing she is and that she deserves better. Paige tells him to stay away from her and JJ before leaving. Paige would find out that her mother and JJ had an affair and Jennifer Horton knew about it and she confronts him at her surprise nineteenth birthday party, on May 21. She becomes very cynical and wants nothing to do with them. Paige begins a relationship with Kyle Southern to make JJ jealous, not knowing that he is a drug dealer and that JJ works for him; however the relationship would later end. Paige and JJ begin to reconnect the following month. She becomes a witness to the Chad DiMera and Serena Mason fight and would reveal what she saw, since Serena would later be found murdered. Since they become close again, Paige is the first person JJ tells about Clyde Weston /the drug ring and was sworn not to involve the police. In early September, she would retell what she saw to Rafe and exchanges words with Chad, who doesn't remember what happened after the fight, and calls JJ afterward. Paige had something to tell him, however when JJ arrives at her dorm, he finds her in the shower with a tie loosely around her neck. Paige is pronounced dead, much to the horror of JJ and Eve who apologizes to Paige over her body. Chad is seen as the prime suspect, due to the fact that a flower found near the crime scene can only be found at the DiMera mansion. Following the arrest of Chad, he was released after Aiden Jennings was believed to be The Necktie Killer. In December 2015, Ben Weston was arrested for the string of murders, following a statement by Abigail Deveraux. |-|2017= Note: The events of The October 31st, 2017 episode are non-canon. It was all part of a dream that Abigail Deveraux was having On October 31st, Ben Weston snuck into the morgue and revived Dr. Wilhelm Rolf. He then had Rolf dig up Paige and Serena's graves and bring them back to life. Paige showed up at Horton Town Square to surprise JJ. Paige was shocked when Lani Price came by and confirmed that she was JJ's girlfriend. Paige grabbed a pitchfork and stabbed Lani. As Lani lay dying, Paige wanted JJ to make love to her, but JJ refused, so Paige grabbed Lani's gun and shot JJ. Gallery JJ Paige.JPG JJ Paige 2.JPG Paige upset .JPG Paige at Club TBD.JPG Paige at JJ's door.JPG PaigeL.JPG Paige appears to Eve.PNG Paige in Abby's dream.PNG Paige hugs JJ.PNG Paige threatening Lani.PNG Paige appears to be crazy.PNG Paige after stabbing Lani.PNG Paige holding JJ's gun.PNG Paige returning JJ's wallet to him.PNG Paige Murdered-e1441811567240.png|Paige is murdered Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Donovan Family Category:Love Interests of JJ Deveraux Category:Hernandez Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims of the Necktie Killer Category:Characters of the 2010s